I Wish
by Hooded Kaio Ghost
Summary: After losing the people most precious to her, Raven's only desire is to be reunited with them...forever.


This is my first one-shot and I'm terribly excited about it, so please don't wreck that for me, okay?

Raine: Yah, she won't be able to last through the pain and the agony of getting her feelings hurt, _again._

You're mean! starts bawling

Raine: Well, since my older sister's being a baby now, I have to say, "She does not own the Teen Titans, or anything else for that matter. Not even her own sanity. That is mine."

-------------------------------------------

Chapter One- _I Wish_

It seemed so long ago. The time when happiness filled Titans Tower from top to bottom, no matter what day it was. The time when nothing could separate those five teenagers, living together in a T, fighting evil, psychotic villains, and just being happy together. That past seemed so long ago.

Raven stared up at the tower, no longer ablaze with its former glory, but instead, crumbling, decayed, and full of broken promises and death. No longer the home it used to be. She was older now, those years of happiness stripped away from her, those memories fading into nothing. Pushing aside the rusted doors, Raven stepped inside her past, once again. She ran her hands along the rotted chairs lined on both sides of the chamber, picturing her and her friends playing Twister here. Raven had fallen on Beast Boy, and had given her friends something to talk about for weeks. Her childish affections for the young boy seemed so far away now.

Raven spoke her incantation, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" and was taken by her black portal into the core of the Tower.

She looked around the room, remembering Beast Boy and Cyborg's petty fights over what to cook for dinner. She cracked a small smile when she remembered the squid flying back and forth in between Cyborg and Beast Boy, one afternoon so long ago. She ran her fingers across the couch as she walked past, heading for the window. The windows were broken and dirty, but she could still see through them to the ocean waves crashing against the island.

She sighed, remembering all the times she had played with Starfire in the waves, smiling whenever the odd alien girl had laughed at Robin, getting taken down against wrestling with Cyborg. Those two were like her brothers, and Starfire, her sister. She loved them all dearly, and mourned what had happened that dark night, so long ago.

"I wish that it had never happened." Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared blankly out the window. "Why did they have to die?"

She suddenly vanished in a flash of black light, and ended up in the saddest place of them all. There was trash, clothes, papers and video game cheats strewn all about the room, a bunk bed sat in the corner of the room, its sheets dirty, and stained with dried blood. Raven remembered when she had seen Beast Boy lying there, blood gushing over his body from the deep cut in his side. She remembered when she had seen Slade, jumping out the window, a bloody knife in hand. She saw all her dead teammates that night, and came close to death herself, but Starfire had seen that it didn't happen.

Raven had buried all her teammates in the ground of Titans Island the same night, and had gone after Slade herself. It had been a bloody battle and Raven's days were numbered now, but in the end, Raven's friends were avenged. She would never forget them. Never.

Raven took one last portal, and this time it was outside the tower. At her friends burial grounds. She saw the familiar tombstones with her friend's names, deaths, and an inscription of bravery engraved on each. She said a silent prayer as she passed each grave, but as she passed Beast Boy's, she said,

"Robin and Cyborg were my brothers, protecting me, and helping me. Star was my sister; she loved me and protected me to the end. I love them all deeply and freely, but you Beast Boy, I love you in a different way. You always tried to make me laugh and smile, and never let up on the corny jokes and sayings. You never saw it, but on the inside I was always laughing. And it was because of you. You were and still are the one person I want to spend my life with. No one can or will ever take your place."

Raven sat down on the ground and just watched the breeze blow the flowers on the four graves. Finally Raven said, "Goodbye, my friends. I hope to see you someday. But in the meantime, rest in peace. I will never forget you."

As she flew away from Titans Tower, Raven took one look back and could almost swear she saw the four Titans, playing at the beach again. She felt tears start to fall out of her eyes as she blinked and said; "Don't forget me."

_Two Years Later_

Raven lay on the ground, every last bit of energy stripped from her. She was on Titans Island, a twenty-five year old woman now. She had just made her trip that she made every year, to visit her friend's graves. But now, she had not strength left. Her wounds from the final battle were killing her, her heart was failing her. Raven could tell she was dieing. She glanced at the graves and smiled, soon she would be with her best friends and her truest love.

"I wish," Raven said staring at the sky. "I wish I could be with them again, forever."

As her eyes closed for the last time, Raven saw something. A green face, smiling at her, holding out their hand. A faint whisper called in her ears, "Come Raven. Embrace love again."

Raven smiled and reached her hand out to him. He grasped it and in that moment, Raven's soul was lifted from her body. She felt herself flying, leaving the ground. Her hands entwined with her love's. She looked down and saw Titans Tower, but Beast Boy pulled her back and said, "Look up."

Raven did, and saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. They were waving to her, waiting for her. Her best friends in the world. Beast Boy smiled and her and said, "Are you ready Rae?"

Raven said, "Yes, I'm ready to go home."

And with that, the violet haired angel vanished into the sky with her green love. Forever to be with her friends, and forever to be at peace.

_I wish you not pain, I wish you not sorrow. I wish you a joyous embrace for tomorrow. I wish you forever to be at peace, your soul alight with joy for your great adventure. Yes, your great adventure. _

-------------------------------------------

How was that? I hope I did well! I'm still crying from that! Are you?

Raine: Like I said, baby.

Aw, don't ruin the moment! If you would be so kind, write me a review! I'll be eternally grateful! See you later! Hooded Kaio Ghost.

P.S. AlwaysWrite, thank you for informing me to write how Raven died! Her wounds from the final battle with Slade were killing her, her heart was failing because of it, as it now says, and Slade had hurt her, to where she would not live long. Thanks for pointing that out to me!


End file.
